monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sovera Village (MHEX2)
Note: W.I.P. Sovera Village is a Village introduced in Monster hunter EX 2. It is the only village in the Outlands that you go to (although it is said in game that there are more villages). It is inhabited by the Charrelians that stayed behind in the Charrelian's Migration to other regions. Features Charrelian Weapons Blesser Open when the owner's quest is finished, this is where Holy weapons can be Cleansed and Upgraded. Outlanders Guild The Outlander's Guild is where Charrelians can go to get new Quests from the Quest board of this village. Certain Quests can only be taken here. Also, Guild Quests that take place in Origal Ruins can only be taken here. It is also another good place to get "Freehunt Quests" other than those found in pubs. Sovera Farm The Farm of this Village, where the Player can either buy seeds for their home's Garden, or request some multiplication of certain items. Items that can be multiplied *Certain Herbs and Mushrooms *Certain Insects *Honey *Certain Seeds and Berries *Cactus Flowers and other desert plants (unique to this farm) Balzar's General Wares A General Goods Store that sells many general, and often helpful, items such as Herbs, Whetstones, drinks, Potions and more. It also sells HG disposable earplugs and Steam bombs. Arcadian's Cauldron A Store that sells Potions and Ingredients for Healing Items, coatings and more. Many Charrelian hunters come here to get materials for combining before ging on a hunt. It is also a good place for finding "Vaccines". Warlord's Trove Warlords trove is one of the two places to buy weapons and armors, as well as forging and upgrading said weapons. The Heaven's Forge A Unique forge where you can forge and upgrade weapons and armor, but if you use the Heaven's forge, you can also make certain weapons and armor sets that can only be forged here and nowhere else, due to it's "Strange and otherworldly properties". It is near the Outlander's Guild. Residents of importance Solina Archfire One of the Two Blacksmithing Charrelians in Sovera Village, aside from Earl Greyfur, Solina does not claim to be the Best Blacksmith in the World, but she does expect a fair chance. She works at the Weapon and armor shop known as "Warlord's Trove", alongside Markus Trove. She is the daughter of the Cheif, Avenis Archfire. Avenis Archfire The Cheif of Sovera Village, Avenis is a fair ruler of the Charrelians. Once the Urgent Quest "Dragons Rising" is complete, he will give the player the honor of being the "Thane" of Sovera Village, which puts the "Charrelian Thane Badge" award on the Hunter's card. Markus Trove Markus Trove is a Charrelian male, and the owner of the armory "Warlord's Trove". He sells many wepons and armors at a "fair price". His favorite phrase to use to sell his wares is "Looking to protect yourself,Or deal some damage? Warlord's Trove has what your looking for!" Balzar Goodwill Balzar is a Charrelian male who owns his own General goods stores he named "Balzar's General Wares", and sells many essentials that hunters need, as well as some that can't be found in any other village, such as "Steam bombs", and "HG Disposable Earplugs". He is a sleezy man, but he means well. Sophius Relcor A Charrelian female, and owner of "The Drunk Huntsman Inn", she sells many drinks and food, and is full of information relating to rumors and the latest gossip about local monsters in the Outlands. It is essential to talk to her every once and a while to gain Free Hunt Quests for the Outlands. Ysolda Mollis A Charrelian female, and a good customer of the General goods store owned by Balzar. Ysolda actually is not married, as she is single for now, as she lost her previous boyfriend to a Veteranized Cantios, and felt lonely and sad, and has yet to recover. She is a marriage option for the player after the Urgent Quest "Advanced: Cantios Revenge" is complete after a series of urgent quests by her. Father Owera Father Owera is the "Charrelian Weapon Blesser" of Sovera Village. He offers his services as a Weapon Blesser to help hunters Cleanse Holy Weapons and upgrade them for their hunts. His family has ben doing this trade for many generations. He opens shop once he sends the player and his daughter, Hannah, to the Springwater Caverns to get the "Holy Springwater of the Outlands" in the one time only Story Quest "Holy Springwater Escort", where the hunter must escort Hannah as she gathers Springwater in her Ewer, and protect her from the Wisp infested creatures. Once Completed, Father Owen will offer his services as Weapon Blesser for the rest of the game to cleanse holy Weapons. Sister Hannah Hannah is the Daughter of Father Owera, and the strongest individual in the "Charrelian Blessers" Society. She was going to be sent with another monk to Springwater Caverns to get the Holy Springwater, as the tradition goes. But Father Owera knew that Springwater Caverns was a dangerous place, and was not willing to risk the life of his daughter. When the player comes along, He eventually asks the player to be the escort for Sister Hannah. More Coming soon.... Pub *The Drunk Huntsman *Special Drink: Charrelian Bloodwine *Special Food Item: Well Done Rhenoplos Steak Home(s) There is one Homestead called "Origal Manor" that can be built once The Player completes the one time only Free Hunt Story Quest "Advanced: Buying Time". It is at the outskirts of the village, between the Entrance to the village, and the entrance to the Origal Ruins, and the land can be bought and then the house can be built. Origal Manor can be customized and expanded just like most other buildable homes in the game. Appearances in Fan Fictions None Yet..... Quests One Time only Story Quests Coming soon..... In-Village Side Quests Coming soon... Village Exclusive Main Quests coming soon.... Village Exclusive Key Quests Coming soon... Village Exclusive Urgent Quests Advanced: Dragon Rising *Client: Cheif Avenis *Rank: High *Objective: Slay a Teostra *Fee: 750 *Reward: 75,000 *Subquest: Break Teostra's Horns *Subquest reward: 25,250 *Enviroment: Stable *Area: Outlands *Client's Info: The Teostra that has been bothering us all is back! You have proven yourself useful, and I dare say a good friend of my people. I want you, as a friend, to slay this dragon, and bring peace to the village before the Dragon raizes it! Now go! Advanced: Cantios Revenge *Client: Ysolda *Rank: High *Objective: Slay a Veteranized Cantios *Fee: 600 *Reward: 6,000 *Subquest: Wound the Veteranized Cantios' Wings *Subquest Reward: 3,000 *Enviroment: Stable *Area: Outlands *Client's Info: It's him! The Cantios that killed my darling! I know it's him! How do I know this? Simple, It has the same scar on it's head near it's eye that it gained when my darling actually used his longsword to slash it's head! Kill it before it hurts anyone else, and please, promise me you will return safely...... Notes: *This is the only Quest in high Rank where a Veteranized Cantios will appear. *This Veteranized Cantios has a unique scar near it's right eye, so it is essentially a "Variant of a Variant" so to speak. *This Quest will appear only once. Once Successfully completed, It disappears. *Ysolda becomes a marriage option after this quest is complete. Notes and Trivia *Sovera is, so far, the only Charrelian Vilage in the Outlands that the player can go to, though there will be more as the game progresses in development. *It's name comes from the name of the Charrelian afterlife for the honored dead: "Soveris", which comes from the Nord legend's afterlife for the honored dead "Sovngarde" that appears in The Elder Scrolls 5: Skyrim. Category:Monster Hunter EX Category:Gojira57